Zwischen den Fronten
by Aroon
Summary: Harry erkennt, dass die Welt nicht einfach in schwarz und weiß unterteilt werden kann. Sowohl Voldemorts, als auch Dumbledores Verhalten bringen Harrys Weltsicht ins Wanken, ebenso wie ein plötzlich gelüftetes Geheimnis um Severus Snape.
1. Töte mich

**Zwischen den Fronten**

_**Töte mich!**_

„Autsch", stöhnte Harry, als er sich mühsam vom Boden hochrappelte.

Dudley hatte ihn grob aus dem Weg geschubst, als er an seinem Cousin vorbei gehen wollte. Harry hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war rücklings in die Kommode gekracht, die bedrohlich zu wackeln gefangen hatte. Ein Bilderrahmen war dabei herunter gefallen, zuerst auf Harrys Kopf und dann mit einem verdächtigen Klirren auf dem Boden.

Harrys Rücken und Kopf schmerzen zu sehr, als dass er mitbekommen hätte was genau geschah, aber er konnte Dudley laut und deutlich hören, der plötzlich zu heulen anfing. „Nein, das war mein Lieblingsfoto."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Tante Petunia herbei gestürmt, um zu sehen was passiert war.

„Duddy Schätzchen, was ist los?" fragte sie sofort besorgt.

„Er hat das Foto kaputt gemacht!" heulte Dudley wie ein Baby und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den am Boden liegendem Bilderrahmen.

Harry folgte Dudleys Blick und hob den Rahmen hoch. „Der Rahmen hat nur einen kleinen Sprung, das Foto selber ist doch noch ganz!" erklärte Harry verwirrt über Dudleys babyhafte Verhaltens wegen eines Fotos. Er war fünfzehn! Dass ihm das nicht peinlich war, wie er sich aufführte.

„Du hast es kaputt gemacht", rief Dudley hasserfüllt.

„Du hast mich geschubst. Du bist selber schuld!" erklärte Harry wütend über die ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigung.

„Du bist mir im Weg gestanden!" erwiderte Dudley hitzig.

„Ist gar nicht wahr", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Ruhe!" ging nun Tante Petunia dazwischen. „Duddy Schätzchen, Mami wird dir einen neuen Rahmen besorgen. Und DU…" dabei wandte sich Petunia an Harry. „Geh in dein Zimmer und warte dort bis Vernon nach Hause kommt."

„Aber ich habe gar nichts gemacht!" rief Harry über die Ungerechtigkeit.

„Ich will kein Wort mehr hören. Geh jetzt!" zischte Petunia.

Wütend stampfte Harry davon. Er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, mit seiner Tante weiter zu diskutieren. Es war völlig egal, ob er schuld war oder nicht. Dudleys Wort war Gesetz und Onkel Vernon war der Richter.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf seinem Bett nieder. Wieso musste er immer wieder hier her zurück? Wieso tat ihm Dumbledore das immer wieder an? Wieso musste Sirius sterben? Bei den Gedanken an seinen Paten schnürte sich Harrys Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieso war er so dumm gewesen, in Voldemorts Falle zu tappen? Seinetwegen war Sirius nun tot und die einzige Chance, jemals dieser Hölle hier zu entkommen, verschwunden.

Verzweifelt und wütend schlug Harry auf die Matratze ein. Es war einfach alles so unfair.

Harry lauschte nervös auf, als er Onkel Vernons Auto die Einfahrt hochfahren hörte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Vernon mit ihm machen würde. Es war doch nur ein dummer Bilderrahmen gewesen.

Als Vernon ins Haus stapfte, konnte Harry hören, wie sich Tante Petunia und sein Onkel kurz unterhielten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Vernon auch schon die Treppen hoch und mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf.

„Du undankbarer nichtsnutziger Bengel!" brüllte Vernon und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry saß kerzengerade auf seinem Bett und sah seinen Onkel erschrocken an.

„Wir geben dir zu Essen und ein Dach über den Kopf und du dankst es uns, indem du unsere Sachen kaputt machst?"

„Aber Onkel Vernon, Dud-"

„Hör auf andere zu beschuldigen!" brüllte Vernon wütend.

Harry konnte seinen Onkel nur ungläubig ansehen. Merlin, es war doch nur ein einfacher Bilderrahmen! Was kann das Ding schon kosten?

„Offensichtlich ist es mal wieder an der Zeit, dir deinen Platz in dieser Familie klar zu machen!" sagte Vernon kam auf Harry zu und zog den Jungen an seinem viel zu großem T-Shirt hoch. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und war dabei Harry über seinen Schoß zu ziehen, als der Junge sich losriss.

„Ich bin fünfzehn!" erklärte er entrüstet.

„Ach ja? Und du glaubst du bist zu alt für eine Lektion über meinen Knien?" fragte Vernon in einem eigenartigen Ton.

„Ja!" sagte Harry, unsicher wohin das führen wird.

„Dann soll ich dich also lieber deinem Alter entsprechend bestrafen?" fragte Vernon weiter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Du sollst mich gar nicht bestrafen. Ich habe nichts gemacht! Dud-"

„Lass meinen Sohn da raus!" brüllte nun Vernon, sprang auf und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger schmerzhaft in Harrys Brust. „Er ist nicht daran schuld, dass wir uns mit dir abgeben müssen!"

Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit zu reagieren, bevor Onkle Vernon ihn bei den Haaren packte und zum Bett zog.

„Au. Lass los!" rief Harry.

Wenig später fand sich Harry bäuchlings auf seinem Bett wieder. Vernon saß auf ihn drauf. Harry bekam kaum Luft und entkommen konnte er noch weniger.

„Diese Lektion wirst du hoffentlich nicht so schnell vergessen!" schnaubte sein Onkel völlig neben sich.

Oxoxo

Lord Voldemort saß gelangweilt im Wohnzimmer vor seinem Kamin und streichelte Nagini, seiner Schlange, gedankenverloren über den Kopf. Severus, Lucius und zwei weitere Todesser waren gerade bei ihm, um die nächsten Schritte zu planen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sich Voldemort nicht richtig konzentrieren. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sein Gefühl sollte ihn nicht trügen, denn plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und eine am Boden liegende Gestalt tauchte in Mitten seines Wohnzimmersteppichs auf.

„Was zum-" rief Voldemort und sprang wütend auf. Wer konnte es wagen einfach in sein Haus einzudringen? Wer konnte einfach so durch seine Schutzschilde apparieren?

Doch plötzlich sah die Gestalt auf. Grüne Augen bohrten sich in die schlangenähnlichen von Voldemort. „Bitte…" hauchte die Person kraftlos, „…bitte, töte mich!"

Alle im Raum waren vor Schreck erstarrt. Diese gequälte Person war niemand geringerer als Harry Potter.

Wie lange war Voldemort nun schon hinter dem Jungen her? Und jetzt lag der Junge da, gebrochen und ungeschützt und flehte um sein Ende?

Das war einfach nicht richtig. So sollte es nicht ablaufen. Voldemort wollte immer einen schönen Endkampf, wo er allen zeigen konnte, dass er es noch drauf hatte. Dieser gebrochene Junge war kein würdiger Gegner.

„Bitte" rief Harry nun eindringlicher, „töte mich! Lass es zu Ende sein. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr. Diese Welt hat keinen Platz für mich."

Voldemort fingerte mit seinem Zauberstab. Er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Bevor er gelernt hatte, wer er war und wie er mit seiner Magie umgehen konnte, hatte er auch geglaubt, dass in dieser Welt kein Platz für ihn wäre. Aber das lag weit hinter ihm. Nun hatte er einen Platz in der Welt. Es gab immer noch einige, die ihn lieber tot sehen wollten. Aber keiner hatte den Mut ihn tatsächlich zu töten.

Angeblich sollte ja Harry ihn umbringen, aber wenn er sich den Jungen so ansah, konnte das wohl nicht ganz stimmen.

Die anderen im Raum wagten nicht sich zu bewegen. Gespannt warteten sie, was ihr Anführer tun würde.

Unter Stöhnen richtete sich Harry auf seine Knie. „Bitte!" keuchte er, bevor er einen Hustenanfall bekam und Blut spukte.

„Nein!" kam die plötzliche Antwort. Voldemort beugte sich neben Harry auf ein Knie hinunter. Er nahm Harrys Kinn und sah dem Jungen lange und tief in die Augen, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden, wandte er sich an seine Untergebenen. „Severus. Sieh zu, was du an dem Jungen heilen kannst! Lucius, kümmere dich darum, dass das Gästezimmer für den Jungen hergerichtet wird. Der Rest, wegtreten!"

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Voldemort mit ihm kurzen Prozess machen würde. Verzweifelt sah er seinem Widersacher an. Er sagte nichts, doch konnte man in seinem verletzten Blick deutlich die Frage „_Warum?"_ lesen.

Doch Voldemort konnte diese Frage nicht beatworten. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was ihn zu dieser Entscheidung trieb. Aber eines war ihm klar. Er konnte den Jungen nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Wenn Harry Potter an Dumbledores Seite keinen Platz hatte, dann würde sich ja vielleicht einer an seiner Seite finden. Mit ungewöhnlicher Zärtlichkeit strich er dem Jungen über die Wange, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und zurück trat.

So wie Severus sich dem Jungen genähert hatte, fiel Harry in endlose Dunkelheit. Das letzte Fünkchen Kraft hatte ihn verlassen.

Oxoxo

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sich einfach nur leer. Sein Kopf pochte, aber ansonsten fühlte er keinerlei Schmerzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, oder was passiert war. Er tat sich schwer sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.

Es fiel ihm sogar schwer, seine Augen einfach auf zu machen und als es ihm schließlich gelang, sah er nur sehr verschwommen. Zuerst wunderte er sich darüber, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er normaler Weise eine Brille hatte. Doch wo war diese?

Plötzlich hörte Harry Stimmen. Erschrocken schloss er seine Augen wieder und lauschte angespannt.

„Was denkst du, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er aufwacht?" fragte eine helle zischende Stimme.

„Mein Lord, das ist schwer zu sagen. Er hatte schwere innere Verletzungen, ebenso wie mehrmals heftige Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen. Die Frage die sich eher stellt ist, _ob_ er wieder aufwacht. Was immer der Junge durchlebt hat, es war ein traumatisches Erlebnis. Es gibt Fälle, wo die Patienten nicht mehr aus ihrem Koma erwacht sind", antwortete eine tiefere Stimme.

„Er _muss_ wieder aufwachen, Severus! Es darf nicht so enden!"

„Ich tue alles, was in meiner Macht steht, mein Lord!"

Nach diesen Worten entfernten sich die Schritte einer Person, während die anderen näher an die Tür kamen, welche schließlich geöffnet wurde.

Schritte näherten sich seinem Bett und Harry lag stockstill und hielt die Luft an, um nicht zu verraten, dass er wach war.

„Potter, Potter. Wo hast du dich da nur reingeritten?" flüsterte die Person, ehe sie wieder vom Bett weg trat. Kurz darauf wurde es plötzlich um einiges heller. Offensichtlich hatte jemand die Vorhänge vom Fenster zurück gezogen.

Das helle Licht tat selbst durch die geschlossenen Augenlieder weh und Harry brummte verstimmt.

Die Schritte kamen eilig wieder näher. „Mr. Potter? Kannst du mich hören?"

Noch ein unwilliges Brummen ertönte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Kopf!" stöhnte Harry schließlich heiser. Er wusste der Name Severus kam ihm bekannt vor, aber noch konnte er ihn nicht einordnen. Daher öffnete er langsam die Augen. Aber alles was er sehen konnte, war nur eine dunkle verschwommene Person, die neben seinem Bett stand.

Dann spürte er plötzlich etwas Kühles auf seiner Nase und der Blick war auf einmal glasklar. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte die Person in der Tat schon mal gesehen. Mehrmals würde er meinen.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry seufzte, es fiel ihm immer noch schwer sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich denke, ja, aber… ich weiß nicht."

„Ich bin Professor Snape. Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts" wiederholte Harry nachdenklich, dann keuchte er erschrocken und riss die Augen auf, „Professor Snape!"

Severus musste schmunzeln. So einfach war er wohl nicht zu vergessen.

„Weißt du, wo du hier bist, oder wie du hier her gekommen bist?" fragte Severus weiter.

Doch Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Wo bin ich denn?" fragte er schließlich. „Das hier sieht nicht nach Hogwarts aus."

„In der Tat. Das hier ist der Landsitz des Dunklen Lords. Merlin alleine weiß, wie du es geschafft hast dich in deinem Zustand hier her zu apparieren."

„Der Dunkle Lord?" fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Was für ein Lord…" Harry verstummte plötzlich. Man brauchte kein Legilementik anwenden um zu sehen, dass der Junge anfing sich zu erinnern.

_Voldemort? Er war in Voldemorts Haus und lebte noch? Wieso sollte er hier her appariert sein? War er denn lebensmüde?_ Und dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Jegliche Farbe entwich seinem Gesicht und er begann zu zittern. „Er hätte mich töten sollen!" murmelte Harry, doch dann blickte er verzweifelt zu Professor Snape, „Wieso hat er mich nicht einfach getötet? Wieso haben _Sie_ mich nicht sterben lassen? Hat dieser Horror denn nie ein Ende?"

Severus war im ersten Moment sprachlos, doch als der Junge sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge vergrub fragte er schließlich „Harry. Was ist passiert?"

„Wen interessiert es?" murmelte Harry.

„Mich. War es dein Onkel?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Was wissen Sie schon?" zischte Harry und ließ seinem Arm weit genug sinken, um seinen Professor finster an zu funkeln.

„Ich habe dich wieder zusammen geflickt, daher weiß ich was du in etwa durchgemacht hast, aber ich weiß nicht, wer es war", erklärte Severus schlicht.

Harry schloss schmerzgequält seine Augen. Tränen fingen an zu rinnen. „Ich will zu meiner Mutter", flüsterte er, ehe er den Kopf zu Seite drehte, sein Gesicht im Polster vergrub und komplett in Tränen ausbrach.

Planlos sah Severus den Jungen zu. Er wünschte sich auch Lily wäre hier. Wie viele Tränen hatte er damals für sie vergossen? Damals wollte er auch am liebsten sterben, um Lily wieder sehen zu können. Nie hatte er jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass diesem Jungen dieselbe unglaubliche Frau entrissen wurde. Niemals hatte er sich auch nur einen Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Lilys Junge aufwuchs.

Dumbledore hätte doch etwas gesagt, oder getan wenn Harry daheim missbraucht worden wäre, oder etwa nicht? Manchmal war sich Severus nicht ganz sicher, welche Motivation wirklich hinter Dumbledores Handeln stand. Dumbledore hatte ihm damals geholfen, als man ihn nach Askaban schicken wollte, aber nicht ohne eigenen Nutzen. Oft fühlte Severus sich nur wie eine Schachfigur.

Der Dunkle Lord hingegen sah ihn immer als ganze Person. Er achtete Severus für das was er war. Dumbledore lächelt oft über Severus hinweg. Es war schwer sich für eine der beiden Seiten zu entscheiden, da Dumbledore auch nicht gerade der Inbegriff des Guten war.

Severus stand zurzeit auf keiner der beiden Seiten. Er mochte weder Dumbledore noch den Dunklen Lord sonderlich. Seit er wieder als Spion im Einsatz war, fand er immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden. Doch als Doppelspion war er geschickt genug, die jeweilige Seite von seiner Treue zu überzeugen. Doch was geschah nun mit Potter?

Nachdem Harry immer noch herzzerreißend weinte, überkam Severus plötzlich der Impuls, den Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen. Und genau das tat er dann auch. Er setzte sich an den Bettrand und zog den Jungen in seine Arme.

„Können Sie mir nicht helfen diese Welt zu verlassen?" fragte Harry mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Wenn es so einfach wäre", murmelte Severus vor sich hin.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an Professor Snapes Schulter. „Es will mich doch sowie so keiner", flüsterte er vor sich her.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Du hast doch viele Freunde."

„Hab ich die wirklich? Sie können sich jederzeit von mir abwenden, wenn sie wollen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie erkennen, dass ich es nicht wert bin. Offensichtlich bin es nicht einmal mehr wert von Voldemort getötet zu werden."

Severus schwieg. Er wusste auch nicht, welches Spiel der Dunkle Lord nun trieb. Er verstand es auch nicht, warum er Harry heilen durfte. Wenn der Dunkle Lord den Jungen nur quälen hätte wollen, dann hätte er einfach nur abwarten müssen, bis Harry seinen Verletzungen erlag. Aber so, hatte Harry kaum mehr Schmerzen. Zumindest keine physischen mehr. Wie sehr Harrys Seele zerrissen war, war zurzeit nicht absehbar.

Oxo

Harry saß in seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende gelehnt und starrte vor sich her, als er plötzlich ein leichtes Prickeln in seiner Narbe spürte. Überrascht sah er zur Tür, durch die eben jemand herein gekommen war.

„Hallo, Harry!" zischte die Stimme.

Harrys Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. Mit großen Augen starrte er sein Gegenüber an.

„Ich wusste, dass du wieder aufwachen würdest", fuhr Voldemort fort.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte Harry schließlich leise und kraftlos.

„Die Frage ist eher, was willst du von mir?" entgegnete Voldemort amüsiert. „Als du zu mir kamst, wolltest du den Tod. Willst du das immer noch?"

Harry fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt. Doch nach einigen Minuten der Stille meinte er: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Nachdem Voldemort ihn nur interessiert ansah, ohne weiterzusprechen, fragte Harry schließlich, „Wieso hast du es nicht getan?"

Falls Voldemort darüber verärgert gewesen war, dass Harry ihn einfach per du ansprach, dann ließ er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken, denn er fuhr gelassen fort: „Ich gestehe, ich weiß es nicht genau. Es kam mir nicht richtig vor."

Daraufhin musste Harry freudlos auflachten, „Du willst mich seit fünfzehn Jahren umbringen und jetzt, wo du die Gelegenheit hast, kommt es dir nicht richtig vor?"

„Verrückt, nicht wahr?" Voldemort gab ein Geräusch von sich, das an ein Kichern erinnerte, doch dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Sieh mal, ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Prophezeiung geplatzt ist!"

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Also fuhr Voldemort fort. „Es heißt, der eine muss durch die Hand des anderen sterben, aber du kamst zu mir, nicht um zu kämpfen, sondern um aufzugeben und ich habe beschlossen, dich leben zu lassen. Nichts davon kommt in der Prophezeiung vor. Also wer sag, dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen müssen?"

„Du hast alle umgebracht, dich ich geliebt habe!" rief Harry zornig. „Deinetwegen musste ich mit meinen Verwandten aufwachsen. Weißt du wie beschissen mein Leben ist? Alles wegen dir, alles wegen dieser blöden Prophezeiung. Und jetzt willst du mir erklären, dass du nicht mehr daran glaubst. Jetzt, nach fünfzehn Jahren?"

Voldemort kicherte erneut. „Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Kampfgeist immer noch nicht verloren!"

Harry knurrte, „Ich hasse dich. Was willst du von mir?"

„Ich will dir einen Platz in dieser Welt geben", erwiderte Voldemort gelassen.

„An deiner Seite, ja?" fragte Harry hitzig.

„Ist es für dich so undenkbar? Bedenke, auch wenn ich für den Tod deiner Eltern verantwortlich sein soll, tagein tagaus gequält haben dich deine Verwandten von sich aus. Darauf hatte ich keinen Einfluss. Sie haben dich gefürchtet, weil sie ignorant und verbohrt sind. Was meinst du, wieso ich die Muggeln in dieser Welt zu Recht weisen möchte? Weil sie immer noch nicht verstehen, dass wir Zauberer auch unseren Platz hier haben!

„Diese Muggeln sind so feige. Sie nehmen es nicht mit erwachsenen Zauberern auf, sie versuchen die Kinder klein zu kriegen. Kinder die oft nicht wissen, wie sie sich wehren sollen, denen die Magie außerhalb der Schule verboten wird.

„Dieses System, was sich das Zaubereiministerium und das Ministerium der Muggeln ausgedacht haben, funktioniert nicht. Magische Kinder, die mit Muggeln aufwachsen, werden fast immer unterdrückt. Aber tut jemand was dagegen? Nein."

Harry sah Voldemort verwundert an. Es kam ihm vor, als ob sein Gegenüber aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen würde.

„Aber wieso bringst du dann auch unschuldige Zauberer um?"

„Unschuldig…" Voldermort schnaubte, „Wer kann schon mit reinem Gewissen von sich behaupten, dass er völlig unschuldig ist? Davon abgesehen, im Krieg muss man Opfer lassen. Zauberer wie Dumbledore, glauben an das Rechtssystem. Deine Eltern taten dies auch. Sie haben nie miterlebt, wie sehr manche Zauberer unter den Muggeln leiden. Sie dachten, ich liege falsch und muss gestoppt werden. Dabei sind es die Muggeln, die gestoppt werden müssen.

„Wozu gibt es ein Geheimabkommen? Warum dürfen minderjährige Zauberer nicht zaubern? Doch nur, weil es die Oberhäupter der Muggeln so gefordert haben. Die Muggeln haben Angst vor uns, deswegen wollen sie den größten Teil ihres Volkes im Dunklen lassen und unsere Existenz geheim halten.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass das falsch ist. Sie sollten ihre Augen nicht verschließen vor uns. Sie sollten uns akzeptieren, wie wir sind und lernen zwischen uns zu leben. Und wenn sie das nicht können, dann müssen sie eben weichen. Warum müssen wir uns geheim halten? Genauso könnten wir den Spieß umdrehen. Wo steht geschrieben, dass Muggeln mehr Rechte haben als Zauberer?"

Harry war verwirrt von Voldemorts Rede. So wie Voldemort sich alles zu Recht drehte, schien sein Kampf irgendwie Sinn zu machen. Aber Harry wusste nicht viel von Politik, und es widerstrebte ihm Voldemort zuzustimmen. Doch durch seine Erfahrung mit den Dursleys wusste er, dass Voldemort zumindest zum Teil Recht haben musste.

„Weißt du", fing Voldemort nach einer langen Pause fort, „Dumbledore war auch einmal der Meinung, die Welt solle von Muggeln befreit werden. Erst als er mitbekommen hatte, wie mühsam so ein Kampf gegen das Rechtsystem werden würde, hat er seinen Träume zurück gedreht und sich auf die Seite des Ministeriums geschlagen.

„Aber er ist wahrlich keine Heiliger. Er ist früher mit Grindelwald umhergezogen und ich habe oft das Gefühl, er will gar nicht wirklich gegen mich kämpfen. Ich meine sieh ihn dir doch an, er ist so mächtig, aber er hat mich noch nie heraus gefordert. Er hat zwar im Ministerium gegen mich gekämpft, aber es ist nie gefährlich für mich geworden. Stattdessen setzt er seine Hoffnung in einen Teenager? Kommt dir das nicht auch komisch vor?"

Harry nickte unbewusst. Er hat sich dieselben Fragen auch schon mehrmals gestellt. Er verstand auch nicht wieso ausgerechnet _er_ Voldemort umbringen sollte. War die Prophezeiung vielleicht eine Fälschung?

„Harry, ich stelle es dir frei auf welcher Seite du stehen möchtest. Du kannst die Prophezeiung in den Wind schlagen und an meiner Seite versuchen für die Zaubererrechte zu kämpfen, oder wir sehen uns eines Tages als Feinde wieder. Severus wird morgen nach Hogwarts zurück kehren, nachdem das neue Schuljahr in drei Tagen anfängt. Du kannst mit ihm gehen, wenn du willst, ich werde dich nicht festhalten. Aber behalte dir eines im Kopf. Ich muss nicht dein Feind sein."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Voldemort Harrys Seite und ließ den Jungen völlig verwirrt zurück.


	2. Zweifel

AN: Zur Erklärung. Diese Geschichte ist ein bisschen anders, als die, die ich bisher geschrieben habe und die vorkommenden Personen mögen sich von JKR Vorstellung unterscheiden. Ich habe nicht vor Harry zum nächsten dunkler Lord zu machen, aber es wird in Frage gestellt, wie dunkel ist Voldemort und wie gut ist Dumbledore. Und für alle die vielleicht Probleme damit haben, sei gesagt, Harry ist in meiner Geschichte nicht James Sohn!  
PS: Kann sein, dass ich zauberpolitisch etwas verdrehe, damit es in meine Storyline passt.

-o-o-o-

_**Zweifel**_

_Harry Potter gefunden!_

_Beinahe sechs Wochen ist es her, als Harry Potter plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Lange Zeit wusste man nicht, ob der Junge noch am Leben war. Nun tauchte Harry Potter genau so plötzlich wieder auf. Ein Hogwarts Professor, der aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht namentlich erwähnt werden darf, brachte den Jungen gestern in den Abendstunden zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Junge ist soweit wohl auf, doch wollte er der Presse nicht verraten, wo er war, oder was passiert war. Die Vermutung, dass Harry in der Gewalt des Du-weißt-schon-wem war, konnte also nicht bestätigt, aber auch nicht widerlegt werden. _

Harry legte die Zeitung mit einem Schmunzeln nieder. Er hatte beschlossen sein Erlebnis mit Voldemort geheim zu halten. Es würde ihm sowie so keiner glauben, dass der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort Harry einfach gehen ließ. Harry konnte es selber noch nicht so recht fassen. Er war sechs Wochen in Voldemorts Obhut gewesen und wurde gesund gepflegt, statt gefoltert. Das war so verrückt. Dabei war er absolut verteidigungslos gewesen, nachdem er beinahe die gesamte Zeit über im Koma lag.

Genauso absurd war Professor Snapes verändertes Verhalten Harry gegenüber. Der Mann der ihn fünf Jahre lang verachtet und unfair behandelt hatte, ging nun zivilisiert mit dem Jungen um, als würde Snape Harry plötzlich respektieren.

Professor Dumbledore hingegen, war immer noch der alte. Er hatte ebenfalls vergeblich versucht etwas aus Harry heraus zu bringen. Er war sich jedoch sehr sicher darüber, dass Harry in Voldemorts Fängen war. Umso weniger verstand er, wie es Severus gelungen war Harry wieder zu befreien, ohne sich zu verraten.

Severus schwieg ebenfalls. Wann immer Dumbledore zu ihm kam, um Informationen aus ihm zu quetschen, sagte er schlicht, dass es Potters Geschichte wäre und der Junge selber bestimmen sollte was und wie viel er erzählen wolle.

Natürlich war Dumbledore frustriert mit seinen zwei _Jungs_. Er wurde misstrauisch, ob Voldemort Harry und Severus nicht einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat, er bekam Panik, dass sich die zwei vielleicht gegen ihn wenden könnten. Er ließ Harry von Madam Pomfrey durchchecken, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein dunkler Fluch auf dem Jungen lastete.

Als schließlich Harrys Freunde nach Hogwarts kamen wiederholte sich das ganze Spiel nochmal. Auch Ron und Hermine wollten wissen, was passiert war und waren nicht damit zufrieden im Dunklen gelassen zu werden.

Nach endlos nervigen Fragen ließ Harry zumindest durchblitzen, dass sein werter Onkel ihn dermaßen verletzt hatte, dass er mehrere Wochen in Koma lag.

Diese mehr als unvollständige Kurzfassung ließen Ron und Hermine schließlich glauben, dass Harry bei Professor Snape war und dieser ihn wieder geheilt hatte. Sie meinten nun zu verstehen, warum Harrys Aufenthalt geheim gehalten werden musste, da Snape ja als Voldemorts Spion arbeitete. Und sie glaubten zu verstehen, warum Harry nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte.

Schließlich ließen sie Harry in Frieden. Auch ihnen war bewusst, dass sie ihr _Wissen_ über Harrys Aufenthalt geheim halten mussten. Auch wenn sie Professor Snape nicht sonderlich mochten, so mussten sie ihm doch zumindest dankbar sein, dass er Harry geholfen hatte.

-oxo-

Harry verbrachte neuerdings viele Stunden in der Bibliothek, was Hermine vorerst mit Wohlwollen begrüßt hatte. Doch bald stellte sie fest, dass Harry die Bücher nicht nutzte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

„Politik?" fragte sie verwundert, als sie einen genaueren Blick auf Harrys Lesestoff warf. „Willst du für den Zaubereiminister kandidieren?" fragte sie mit einem milden Lächeln.

Harry schnaubte abfällig. „Nein. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie es damals zu dem Geheimhalteabkommen kam, beziehungsweise das Zauberverbot minderjähriger Zauberer."

Hermine hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und wieso ist das so wichtig, dass du dabei deine Hausaufgaben vernachlässigst?"

Harry warf Hermine einen scharfen Blick über den Bücherrand zu. „Hausaufgaben sind nicht das wichtigste auf der Welt, weißt du."

Nun runzelte Hermine die Stirn und studierte ihren Freund eingehend. Schließlich meinte sie, „Na ja… das Geheimhalteabkommen ist zum Schutz der Muggeln und Zauberer."

Erneut linste Harry über den Bücherrand und fixiert das Mädchen, „Ist es das? Wäre es so schrecklich, wenn die Muggeln wissen würden, dass es Zauberer unter ihnen gibt und dass das was ganz Normales ist?"

„Denk doch nur was im Mittelalter passiert ist", warf Hermine ein, „Da wurden Hexen gejagt und verbrannt."

„Und warum wurden sie verbrannt? Weil die Regierungsoberhäupter der Muggeln behauptet haben, Magie sei was Böses", rief Harry zornig. „Und dieser Gedanke ist immer noch in den Muggeln. Wusstest du, dass viele Gesetze in Kraft sind, weil die Muggeln es so verlangen? Kannst du mir erklären, warum die sich so sehr in unser Rechtsystem einmischen dürfen?"

Hermine sah Harry mit offenem Mund an. Sie erkannte ihren Freund gar nicht mehr wieder. Nach einer Weile der Stille, fragte das Mädchen schließlich, „Du stellst also das Rechtsystem in Frage?"

Harry klappte das Buch laut zu und sah Hermine grübelnd an. „Es hat auf jeden Fall Lücken", sagte er schließlich. „Du hast Glück, dass deine Familie gut damit umgehen kann, dass du Magie hast. Aber leider können das nicht alle Muggeln. Den meisten ist es unheimlich, sie haben Angst vor der Magie, weil sie denken sich davor nicht schützen zu können. Weil sie immer noch denken, dass Menschen mit Magie ihnen etwas antun könnten und um das zu verhindern drehen sie den Spieß um, solange sie es können."

Hermine nahm Harrys Hand in die ihre, „Was ist passiert, Harry? Du bist so anders."

Harry seufzte, schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was passiert ist. Aber ich sage dir, dass das Zauberverbot und damit auch das Geheimhalteabkommen Kinder, die mit Muggeln aufwachsen, die Chance nehmen, sich zu verteidigen."

„Du kannst die Jugendfürsorge einschalten, wenn du in deiner Familie nicht sicher bist. Sowas gibt es doch sicher auch in der magischen Welt. Kinder sollten sich nicht verteidigen müssen. Wenn das der Fall ist, müssen sie Hilfe holen."

Harry lachte freudlos auf, dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah Hermine tief in die Augen, „Denkst du wirklich, dass diesen Kinder bewusst ist, dass sie von irgendjemanden Hilfe bekommen können?"

„Aber was stellst du dir vor, sollte die Regierung tun, um diesen Kindern zu helfen? Sie können nicht alle Familien kontrollieren?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber wenn Magie nicht so geheim wäre, müssten die Muggeln nicht alles dahinter setzen ein eventuell magisches Familienmitglied zu verstecken. Wenn Magie als etwas Normales angesehen werden würde, dann wären magische Familienmitglieder nicht abnormal. Es ist nun mal so, dass man die Muggeln und Zauberer nicht eins zu eins trennen kann, weil sie sich immer wieder vermischen.

„Du bist ja das beste Beispiel dafür. Als Hexe wachst du unter Muggeln auf. Deine Eltern lieben dich, und sie akzeptieren deine Fähigkeiten, aber wie sieht es mit den Nachbarn aus? Wissen die, was du bist? Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie es wüssten? Wie schwer ist es für deine Eltern, dem Geheimabkommen nachzukommen und niemanden zu erzählen wer du wirklich bist?

„Du selbst hast erzählt, du hattest nicht viele Freunde. Du hast dich lieber mit einem Buch zurück gezogen. Warum? Weißt du noch wie das alles anfing? War es nicht so, dass du dich hinter den Büchern versteckt hast, weil du gewusst hast, dass du anders bist als die anderen aber nicht auffallen wolltest?"

Hermine sah Harry groß an. Sie hatte nie darüber mit jemanden gesprochen, aber Harry hatte den Nagel voll auf den Kopf getroffen. Worüber sie jedoch nie nachgedacht hatte war, wie es ihren Eltern damit ging, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten geheim zu halten.

„Okay. Ich verstehe, was du meinst", gab sie schließlich zu.

„Wann hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass du eine Hexe bist?" fragte Harry.

„Als ich den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen habe."

„Und davor? Hattest du Magieausbrüche? Wusstest du was es ist und wieso du das konntest?"

„Nein", gestand Hermine, „ich wusste nicht, was mit mir passiert. Ich hatte nicht sehr viele Magieausbrüche, aber wenn ich einen hatte, hatte es mir Angst gemacht. Meine Eltern haben immer gesagt, ich bin halt etwas besonderes, aber ich hatte trotzdem Angst davor."

„Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen, Hermine. Du hattest Eltern, die dir geholfen haben, die dir nicht böse waren und die dich trösten konnten. Meine Verwandten haben mich bestraft dafür, dabei wussten sie sogar, was mit mir los war nur haben sie mit mir nie darüber gesprochen, weil sie dachten, es mir austreiben zu können.

„Ich wusste auch nicht, was mit mir geschah und wieso all diese Dinge um mich passierten, die ich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es Zauberer wirklich gab, dann hätte ich zumindest verstanden, warum meine Verwandten mich nicht mochten. Aber ich hätte auch gewusst, dass ich nicht abnormal war, sondern eben nur anders. So bin ich aufgewachsen in der Meinung ich wäre ein Freak. Eine üble Laune der Natur. Hast du eine Vorstellung welche eine Macht meine Verwanden dadurch über mich hatten?"

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste immer, dass Harry es nicht gut bei seinen Verwanden hatte, aber sie wusste nicht in welchem Ausmaß.

„Und ich bin keine Ausnahme, Hermine. Es gibt immer wieder solche Fälle, wie mich und nicht jeder hält diese Belastung aus, ohne durchzudrehen." Harry seufzte. Je länger er über all das nachdachte, umso mehr musste er Voldemort Recht geben.

Voldemorts Gründe für seinen Kampf waren nachvollziehbar, auch wenn seine Methoden sehr brutal waren. Aber womöglich lag der Grund für seine brutale Art auch in seiner Kindheit. Wenn Voldemort so behandelt worden war wie Harry, dann konnte Harry verstehen warum sein Erzfeind so war, wie er war.

Harry war diesen Sommer an der ganzen Ungerechtigkeit zerbrochen. Er reagierte darauf mit Verzweiflung und wollte sich umbringen. Voldemort dagegen, reagierte auf seine Unterdrückung mit Wut, er wollte nicht sich, sondern alle anderen umbringen. Das war der einzige Unterschied zwischen Harry und Voldemort.

Doch das Schicksal hat sie zusammengeführt und Harry wusste nicht mehr genau, was er denken sollte. Alles war so verwirrend. Er hasste Voldemort doch, oder zumindest hatte er das mal. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er jetzt von Voldemort halten sollte. Denn mit einem hatte sein Erzfeind Recht. Auf Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatte er keinen Einfluss. Die waren von sich aus grausam. Hätten sie Harry Liebe und Geborgenheit geschenkt, wäre der Verlust seiner Eltern nicht so groß gewesen. Er konnte sich ja ohnehin nicht wirklich an sie erinnern.

Harry seufzte erneut und diesmal gingen seine Gedanken zu Professor Snape. Snape hatte Harry früher auch gehasst, aber jetzt tat er es plötzlich nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte Harry mit Snape über das alles reden. Vielleicht wusste der Professor, was Harry tun sollte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete Harry der in seine Gedankenwelt versunken war. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste was passiert ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir dann helfen."

Langsam ließ Harry den Blick zu Hermine hinüber wandern. „Das bezweifle ich. Wenn du wüsstest was passiert ist, würdest du es ja doch nicht glauben und noch weniger verstehen."

„Du hast erzählt, dein Onkel hat dich misshandelt und Professor Snape hat dich wieder geheilt. Was war da noch? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Snape dich nicht mehr so hasserfüllt ansieht. Also was ist passiert? Kannst du es mir nicht erzählen? Ich komme mir so überflüssig vor als Freundin, wenn ich dir nicht helfen kann."

Harry lächelte schief. „Würdest du verstehen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich Voldemort nicht mehr hasse?" sagte er schließlich im Flüsterton.

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Was? Wie…? Er… erkläre es mir, bitte."

„Ich war nicht bei Snape, als ich im Koma lag. Ich war in Voldemorts Obhut. Snape hat mich geheilt, aber im Auftrag von Voldemort."

„Wieso?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Das weiß keiner. Voldemort glaubt, die Prophezeiung gebrochen zu haben, indem er mich leben ließ und hat mir einen Platz an seiner Seite angeboten."

„Harry, nein!" Hermine sah plötzlich erschüttert drein. Kopf schüttelnd sah sie zu Harry, fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie noch sagen könnte. Sie bekam plötzlich Angst um ihren Freund. Harry konnte doch nicht so einfach zu Voldemort überlaufen. Das war nicht richtig.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Er sagte, wir müssen keine Feinde sein."

Noch immer schüttelte Hermine den Kopf „Trotzdem ist _er_ derjenige, der deine Eltern umgebracht hat. Das hast du doch nicht vergessen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich kannte meine Eltern nicht. Alle sagen, sie waren großartig, aber sie arbeiteten als Auroren und haben sicher ebenso Todesser umgebracht. Todesser, die vielleicht auch Kinder hatten."

Erschüttert sprang Hermine aus ihrem Sitz. „Harry, du denkst doch nicht…?" begann sie, aber ihr fehlten einfach die Worte um weiter zu reden, daher ließ sie sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und sah Harry verwirrt und flehend an.

Harry seufzte, „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Weißt du, es war Krieg. Zwei Parteien die verschiedene Ansichten hatten. Aber die eine Gruppe hatte die Regierung auf der Seite und die andere Gruppe eben nicht. Es ist natürlich, dass alle, die gegen die Regierung sind, Feinde und damit böse sind. Aber morden tun sie alle im Krieg. Nur die Seite auf der du stehst macht den Unterschied, ob ein Mord Grund fürs Gefängnis, oder Grund für eine Belobigung ist. Das ist verrückt, oder?"

Geschockt von Harrys Worten saß Hermine da und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Doch schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder, „Wenn man Gesetze der Regierung ändern will, dann ist das kein Grund einen Krieg anzuzetteln. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat den Krieg angefangen. Natürlich musste die Regierung darauf reagieren. Unschuldige Leute wurden von Todessern ermordet und gefoltert. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Regierung Unschuldige ermordet hat."

„Schuldig oder unschuldig, wer weiß das schon? Wenn plötzlich in der Zeitung stehen würde, dass ein Muggelpaar von Todessern umgebracht wurde, denken die meisten wohl auch dass es Unschuldige waren. Doch wenn besagte zwei Muggeln ein Kind jahrelang misshandelt haben, dann ist es wohl kein allzu großer Verlust. Und von unschuldig kann auch keine Rede sein."

Nun zog Hermine ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und fixiert Harry mit einem verstörten Blick. „Harry? Versuchst du gerade die Morde von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu rechtfertigen?"

„Nein. Ich finde jeden Mord furchtbar, Hermine", gab Harry zu, „Ich weiß nur im Moment nicht, welche Seite schlimmer ist. Eine Regierung, die sich von Muggeln vorschreiben lässt, wie wir Zauberer zu leben haben, oder ein Irrer, der für die Rechte der Zauberer kämpft."

„Oh, Harry!" rief das Mädchen und schlang ihre Arme um den Jungen. „Du solltest mit Dumbledore reden. Ich bin sicher er kann dir die Dinge erklären, die du in Frage stellst. Er kennt du weißt-schon-wem schon länger."

„Hmm", brummte Harry nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Dumbledore der Richtige ist. Aber ich weiß mit wem ich reden werde."

Hermine ließ wieder von Harry ab. „Du meinst Snape?"

Harry hielt inne und blickte zu dem Mädchen. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr sich alles geändert hat im Vergleich zu vor ein paar Monaten. Damals wäre er nie freiwillig zu Snape gegangen, schon gar nicht, um mit ihm über seine Probleme zu sprechen.


	3. Freund oder Feind

_**Freund oder Feind?**_

Auf seinen Weg zu Snapes Büro stieß Harry wortwörtlich mit Draco zusammen, als er um eine Ecke biegen wollte.

„Entschuldige!" sagte Harry noch bevor er sah, wer ihm gegenüber stand.

Draco starrte Harry an ehe er halbherzig spottete, „Hast du dich verlaufen, Potter?"

„Nein. Ich möchte zu Professor Snape", erklärte Harry und war verwundert, dass er selbst Draco gegenüber keinen wohlvertrauten Hass spürte. Auch Draco merkte, dass irgendetwas anders war an Harry. Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an.

„Stimmt es?" fragte Draco schließlich. „Vater hat erzählt du wärst beim Dunklen Lord gewesen? Erm… er hat es nicht mir erzählt, sondern meiner Mutter, aber ich habe es dennoch gehört."

Harry überlegte was er darauf antworten sollte. Er kannte Draco doch gar nicht. Daher stellte er schließlich die Gegenfrage, „Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Dann frage ich mich, auf welcher Seite du stehst."

Harry biss auf seine Unterlippe und kniff die Augen ein wenig zu. „Weißt du, Draco. Ich lerne gerade, dass die Welt nicht schwarz-weiß ist. Ich kann dir deine Frage nicht beantworten. Noch nicht."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Einerseits, weil Harry ihn eben beim Vornamen genannt hatte und andererseits, weil er eine derart ehrliche Antwort bekommen hatte. Ein Mundwinkel des Blonden schob sich ein wenig nach oben, zu einen halben Lächeln. „Na dann… will ich dich auf deinem Weg zu Professor Snape nicht weiter aufhalten, _Harry_." Nun musste auch Harry zaghaft lächeln.

Harry setzte seinen Weg fort, doch nach ein paar Metern kam es ihm so vor, als wenn er beobachtet werden würde und er drehte sich um. Draco stand nach wie vor da und schaute ihm nach. Als er jedoch merkte, dass Harry ihn ertappt hatte, bog er schnell um die Ecke und war weg.

Grübelnd ging Harry weiter. Irgendwie drehte sich seine Welt gerade auf völlig den Kopf. Warum konnte Draco plötzlich mit ihm zivilisiert reden? Der Malfoysproß hatte doch gar nichts mit Harrys Sommer zu tun.

-xoxo-

„Mr. Potter?" Severus sah überrascht von seiner Arbeit hoch, als er realisierte, wer da eben an seiner Tür geklopft hatte.

Nervös kaute Harry an seiner Unterlippe.

„Komm rein und schließe die Türe!" forderte Severus den Jungen auf, der offensichtlich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er überhaupt erwünscht war.

„Danke, Sir!" sagte Harry und zog die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss, dann nahm er auf dem Stuhl Platz, der vor Severus Schreibtisch stand. Mit der Lippe immer noch zwischen den Zähnen sah Harry zu seinen Fingern und suchte nach Worten.

„Was bringt dich zu mir, Harry?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry war irgendwie erleichtert zu hören, dass Professor Snape ihn noch immer beim Vornamen nannte. Über die paar Tagen in denen Harry diesen Sommer bei Bewusstsein war, hatte der Tränkemeister Harry immer beim Vornamen genannt und Harry hatte sich irgendwie daran gewöhnt. Dadurch wirkte der sonst eher reservierten Mann etwas zugänglicher.

„Ich habe viel über das nachgedacht, was Voldemort gesagt hat und ich bin etwas… verwirrt. Ich meine, er hat meine Eltern und Cedric und Sirius ermordet, aber… seine Argumente… bezüglich des Krieges… sie… sie klingen so nachvollziehbar. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich von all dem halten soll. Es fällt mir schwer den Voldemort, den ich im Sommer kennen gelernt habe mit dem Mann, den ich immer gehasst habe, in Verbindung zu bringen."

Severus horchte Harry aufmerksam zu. Er fixierte Harry mit einem ernsten nachdenklichen Blick und schien seine Worte eine Weile abzuwiegen.

„Ich muss gestehen, die Ereignisse des Sommers kamen auch für mich überraschend. Die Entscheidung des Dunklen Lords kam für mich sehr unerwartet, genauso wie die Erkenntnis über deine Lebenssituation. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Dumbledore nichts davon gewusst hat, wie du behandelst wurdest. Zum einen weiß ich, dass er die Dursleys des Öfteren überwachen ließ und zum anderen hätte Madam Pomfrey etwas bemerken müssen. Dein Körper ist Zeuge von Gewalt, die sich schon über mehrere Jahre erstreckt haben muss. Es ist unmöglich, dass sie die Anzeichen nicht bemerkt haben sollte, so oft wie du schon im Krankenflügel gelandest bist."

Harry lief rot an vor Scham, aber Severus ging nicht darauf ein, sondern fuhr sachlich fort.

„Ich habe also diesen Sommer gelernt, dass die eine Seite nicht immer so grausam ist, wie ihr zugeschrieben wird und die andere Seite auch nicht davor zurück schreckt Menschenleben zu opfern. Ich war bisher in diesem Krieg unparteiisch. Und nach und nach muss ich feststellen, es gibt keine eindeutig dunkle Seite und keine eindeutig helle Seite. Es gibt nur A oder B."

Harry nickte und studierte dann eine Weile seine Finger. Schließlich sah er ruckartig auf. „Wenn Voldemort diesen Krieg gewinnen würde, was würde dann passieren?" wollte er wissen. Doch Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, „Diese Frage kann dir keiner beantworten, außer der Dunkle Lord selber."

„Ist es möglich mit ihm zu sprechen?" wunderte sich Harry.

Um Severus Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig, „Du willst den Dunklen Lord interviewen?" fragte er amüsiert.

Harry zuckte mit einer Schulter, „Wenn es geht, warum nicht? Er ist doch schuld dran, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich denken soll."

Nun lächelte Severus tatsächlich schwach. „Ich könnte da sicher was arrangieren, aber dir ist schon klar, dass du mit niemanden darüber reden darfst. Albus würde mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn er davon erfährt. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen außerhalb dieser Wände darüber sprechen. Ich würde auch nicht über deine Zweifel mit irgendjemanden sprechen."

Harry wurde blass und Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe mit Hermine darüber in der Bibliothek gesprochen und vorhin einen kurzen Wortwechsel mit Draco gehabt."

Severus war überrascht, dass Harry Draco beim Vornamen nannte, aber Harry hatte sich derart verändert, da sollte er wohl darauf vorbereitet sein, dass der Junge Gryffindor sich auch im Bezug seiner Freunde ändern könnte.

„Nun, ich kann nur empfehlen nicht weiter darüber zu sprechen. Der Direktor hat seine Augen und Ohren überall. Oder sagen wir fast überall. Ich schätze meine Privatsphäre sehr. Ich würde vorschlagen ich gebe dir in zwei drei Tagen Strafarbeit, damit wir miteinander reden können, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpft. Ich bin sicher, es sollte für dich nicht allzu schwer sein, in meine Ungunst zu fallen."

Harry nickte und lächelte schließlich unsicher. „Danke, Sir!"

„Keine Ursache. Meine Tür steht für Notfälle auf jeden Fall offen!"

„Ja, danke."

„Und Harry!"

„Ja?"

„Stell dich auf einen Besuch bei Professor Dumbledore ein. Auch wenn du letztes Jahr nicht viel in Okklumentik gelernt hast, würde ich empfehlen, dass du versuchst deinen Geist vor ihm zu verließen. Vielleicht denkst du einfach ganz fest an das Gefühl, dass du hast, wenn du einen Besen fliegst, das könnte dir dabei helfen!"

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß. Letztes Jahr hatte er sich Stunde für Stunde erfolglos durch Okklumentikunterricht gequält und jetzt erfuhr er in nicht einmal fünf Minuten den womöglich hilfreichsten Trick überhaupt?

„Ich werde es versuchen. Danke, noch mal!"

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern deutete nur mit einer Handbewegung, dass er gehen durfte. Mit schwirrendem Kopf zog Harry die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Doch er kam keine zwei Meter, als er erneut mit jemanden zusammen stieß.

„Kann es sein, dass deine Brille nicht mehr funktioniert?" hörte er eine amüsierte Stimme.

„Draco? Hast du extra auf mich gewartet?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" konterte der Blonde.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht. Willst du etwas von mir?"

„Schon möglich."

„Harry. Harry! Da bist du, ja!" Ron kam den beiden Jungs entgegen gelaufen, doch als er Draco sah blieb er ruckartig stehen und sah den Blonden giftig an, „Was willst _du_ hier?"

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue, „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, soviel ich weiß ist das Slytherinterritorium."

„Ach ja?"

Darauf antwortete Draco nicht, er nickte Harry zu und wollte weitergehen, doch Ron stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Lass meinen Freund in Ruhe!" drohte er gefährlich.

„Sonst was?" fragte Draco gelassen.

Harry sah den beiden ein wenig überrascht zu. Es passte perfekt zu seiner verkehrten Welt. Ron ging scheinbar grundlos auf Draco los. Während Draco relativ gelassen war, glühte Ron förmlich aus Aggression.

„Lass gut sein Ron. Wolltest du irgendetwas, oder warum begibst du dich freiwillig hier runter?"

Nur widerwillig ließ sich Ron von Draco ablenken. „Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen!"

Harrys Augen wurden groß. _Schon?_ „Hat er gesagt warum?"

„Nein, er hat mir nur den Tipp gegeben hier unten nach dir zu suchen. Wieso bist du hier?"

„Ich war bei Professor Snape."

Nun wurden Rons Augen groß, „Und was wollte die schleimige Fledermaus?"

Harry fing langsam an innerlich zu brodeln. War er etwa früher auch so gewesen? Er konnte nicht glauben wie grundlos Ron mit Beleidigungen und Drohungen herumwarf.

„Hör zu Ron, es gibt keinen Grund so zu schimpfen. Professor Snape und ich hatten nur etwas zu besprechen."

„Und was?" wollte Ron sofort wissen.

„Das kann ich dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen."

Nun warf Ron Harry einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Du redest mit Snape und Malfoy, aber mit deinen besten Freund kannst du nicht darüber reden?"

Harry ballte seine Fäuste zusammen, doch dann nahm er zwei tiefe Atemzüge und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme, „Was ist los mit dir, Ron?"

„Was mit mir los ist?" schnaubte Ron verständnislos. „Was ist mit _dir_ los? Wieso sprichst du mit _Snape_!"

„Weil er ein Professor in diesen Institut ist und als einziger meine Frage, die ich hatte, beatworten konnte."

„Was für eine Frage?" forderte Ron zu wissen.

Harry schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. „Ron, du bist mein Freund, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir irgendeine Rechenschaft schuldig bin. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich darüber nicht sprechen kann. Wie du weißt herrscht da draußen Krieg und mit manchen Informationen muss man vorsichtig umgehen. Als mein Freund solltest du mir vertrauen, dass ich dir alles sage, was für dich wichtig ist zu wissen, aber genauso gibt es auch Sachen über die ich nicht mit dir sprechen kann, weil dieses Wissen für dich gefährlich werden könnte."

„Ach und mit Malfoy kannst du darüber reden?"

Harry musste die Augen rollen. War Ron immer schon so schwer von Begriff gewesen?

„Ich habe mit Draco nicht gesprochen. Wir sind nur vor Snapes Büro zusammen gestoßen."

Endlich verstummte Ron, aber nicht ohne Harry einen misstrauischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Als sie gemeinsam die Eingangshalle erreicht haben fragte Ron erneut, „Und was will Dumbledore von dir?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Weißt du es nicht, oder willst du nur nicht mit mir darüber reden?" fing Ron erneut an.

„Hör zu, Ron. Das wird mir zu blöd. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich ständig vor dir rechtfertigen muss. Komm wieder, wenn du wieder der Freund bist, den ich vor fünf Jahren kennen gelernt habe!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry um und ließ Ron alleine zurück. Ron war immer schon leicht eifersüchtig geworden, aber das jetzt war echt der Gipfel.

-oxo-

Harry stand vor Dumbledores Bürotür. Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich das Gefühl vorzustellen, das er immer hatte, wenn er mit seinem Feuerblitz durch die Lüfte flog. Eine Weile badete er in dem Gefühl des Friedens und der absoluten Freiheit, ehe er wagte zu klopfen.

„Komm nur rein, Harry, komm nur rein!" kam die freundliche Stimme.

„Sir? Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„In der Tat. Komm und setzt dich doch, Zitronendrops?"

„Nein, Danke. Worüber wollen Sie mit mir sprechen?"

Dumbledore lachte amüsiert, „Direkt zur Sache, hm? Nun, ich muss gestehen, ich bin immer noch besorgt darüber, dass du solange in Toms Fängen warst und ich frage mich nach wie vor, wie es Severus gelungen war, dich so einfach zu befreien. Ich frage mich, ob Tom es vielleicht absichtlich zugelassen hat, dass du befreit wirst und wenn dem so ist, ob du nicht doch irgendeinen Fluch auf dir hast. Ich weiß, Madam Pomfrey hat nichts gefunden, aber sie hat nicht alles überprüft." Mit diesen Worten sah Dumbledor direkt in Harrys Augen und Harry war überrascht, dass als er plötzlich einen Druck in seinem Kopf spürte.

Professor Snape hatte ihn ja davor gewarnt, aber Harry wollte bis zu Letzt nicht glauben, dass der Direktor einfach ohne zu fragen versuchen würde in Harrys Kopf einzudringen.

Schnell brachte Harry das Bild mit sich auf dem Besen in den Vordergrund seines Gedächtnisses. Der Druck wurde größer und Harry versuchte seinen Blick abzuwenden und den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Nachdem das aber nicht so leicht ging, wie er gehofft hatte, dachte Harry ganz fest _Protego_ und der Druck in seinem Kopf verschwand schlagartig.

Dumbledore warf es in seinem Stuhl zurück, ob der unerwarteten Abwehr. Harry sprang empört auf und war schon bei der Tür, ehe Dumbledore sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Harry, bitte entschuldige. Bleib hier."

Harry drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er bedachte den Direktor mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich vorher um Erlaubnis bitten sollen, aber sicher verstehst du, dass es notwendig ist. Du könntest Gedächtnisblockaden haben, dessen Auflösung vielleicht wertvolle Informationen enthalten."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, ob der falschen Freundlichkeit. Als er endlich wieder seine Stimme fand stellte er klar, „Ich habe keine Gedächtnislücken, -blockaden oder sonst was. In meinen Kopf ist alles in Ordnung."

Nun wurde Dumbldore ernst. „Ist es das? Wieso hast du dann plötzlich Zweifel daran was richtig und was falsch ist?"

Empört kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. „Ich habe jedenfalls keine Zweifel daran, dass das, was Sie gerade versucht haben falsch war!"

„Du gibst also zu, dass du Zweifel hast?"

„Das ist nicht weiter wunderlich, wenn plötzlich jene, denen ich vertraut habe mich hintergehen!"

„Na, na, Harry. Jetzt übertreibst du. Komm setz dich wieder."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch was zu sagen haben, Sir." Damit drehte sich Harry wieder um und wollte gehen. Doch die Tür gab den Weg nicht frei. Mit der Hand an der Türschnalle kämpfte Harry gegen die aufwallende Wut. Es war jetzt wichtiger denn je, dass er einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl des Windes in seinem Gesicht während des Fliegens. Doch zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit weicher gutmütiger Stimme. „Warum-"

„Lassen Sie mich!" zischte Harry gefährlich und schüttelte die Hand ab.

„Harry!" sagte Direktor erneut, diesmal mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Wieso? Wieso tun Sie das?"

Erneut lächelte Dumbldore sanft und gutmütig, doch Harry merkte, dass das Lächeln nicht die Augen des Direktors erreichte.

„Ich verstehe, dass du verwirrt bist, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du bald wieder einen klaren Kopf hast. Bitte, lass mich einen Blick in deine Erinnerungen machen!"

Harry wurde klar, dass er keine Chance hatte Dumbledores Bitte zu entkommen. Wenn er hier schnell rauskommen wollte, dann musste er kooperieren, oder zumindest so tun als ob. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob er gut genug in Okklumentik war, dass er Teile seiner Erinnerungen verbergen konnte, die der Direktor unter keinen Umständen sehen durfte. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Dumbledore würde seinen Willen kriegen, koste es was es wolle und Harry war nicht scharf drauf herauszufinden, wie hoch die Kosten gehen würden.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich geschlagen und ging zurück zu dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch.

Albus lächelte erleichtert und nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz. „Ich muss sagen ich bin erstaunt, dass du gelernt hast deinen Geist zu verschließen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, die Stunden mit Professor Snape verliefen nicht so glücklich."

„Ich habe ein bisschen geübt in den Ferien, bevor…" Harry verstummte wieder.

„Harry, kannst du mir verraten, was genau passiert ist?"

„Mein Onkel… er… hat…" Harry konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, das was sein Onkel mit ihm angestellt hatte in Worte zu fassen. Daher schüttelte er verzweifelt den Kopf. Während ein Schauer über seinen Rücken fuhr.

„Darf ich?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig, nachdem er merkte, dass es dem Jungen schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen und deutete auf Harrys Kopf.

Harry seufzte ergeben, doch nickte schließlich. Er hob seinen Blick und sah dem Direktor tief in die Augen. Erneut spürte er diesen Druck in seinem Kopf, aber diesmal schubste er die passende Erinnerung in den Vordergrund, damit der Direktor nicht zu lange suchen musste.

Was für Harry neu war, er konnte Dumbledores Emotionen wahrnehmen, während er die Erinnerung abspielte. Er konnte den Schock und die Traurigkeit spüren. Er nutzte Dumbledores Horror aus, um die Erinnerung zu stoppen kurz bevor er Voldemort anflehte ihn zu töten. Harry fand, dass der Direktor davon nichts wissen musste. Mit einem sanften Schubs beförderte er die fremde Präsenz aus seinem Kopf.

„Oh Harry!" seufzte Dumbledore „Es tut mir ja so leid. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm ist."

Harry sah den Direktor scharf an, „Dann habe Sie also gewusst, wie die Dursleys so sind?"

„Ich wusste, dass sie dir nicht die liebevolle Familie waren, die ich mir erhofft habe. Ich wusste wohl auch, dass Vernon Dursley sehr aufbrausend war, aber das, was ich eben gesehen habe, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ich nehme an, du wurdest bewusstlos, nachdem die Erinnerung so plötzlich endete?"

Harry nickte. Schließlich war es ja fast richtig.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie kamst du Tom in die Finger und wieso kannst du noch mir gegenüber sitzen?"

Harry antwortete nicht darauf, sondern bearbeitete seine Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen.

Die einzig logische Erklärung die sich Dumbledore zusammenreimen konnte war, dass Voldemort mitbekommen hatte, als der Blutschutz zusammen gebrochen ist und Harry womöglich einfach entführt hatte, während dieser bewusstlos gewesen ist.

„Wo warst du, als du wieder aufgewacht bist?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber Professor Snape war da und er hat anscheinend meine Wunden geheilt."

„Hast du Tom auch gesehen? Habt ihr geredet?"

Erneut biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe, doch diesmal schien sein Schweigen schon die Frage zu beantworten, denn Dumbledore fragte weiter. „Darf ich diese Erinnerung auch sehen?"

Harry überlegte kurz, doch dann beschloss er, dass diese Erinnerung sicher weniger gefährlich war, als jene von dem Gespräch mit Snape vor wenigen Minuten, daher nickte er schließlich.


	4. Schockierende Wahrheit

_**Schockierende Wahrheit**_

Severus hatte Harrys Freund gehört. Er war nicht überrascht, dass Albus sich den Jungen so schnell gekrallt hatte, um mit ihm zu reden, doch er machte er sich Sorgen. Harry war nicht gut in Okklumentik und Severus fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Albus auch ihn zur Rede stellen würde, wenn er heraus bekommen sollte, was Harry und er eben besprochen hatten.

Er beschloss daher den Dunklen Lord gleich zu kontaktieren, solange er noch die Möglichkeit hatte. Er eilte durch die unzähligen Korridore des Schlosses bis zu Eulerei. Ein lautes Schuhuen begrüßte ihn, doch nur eine der vielen Eulen schwebte beinahe lautlos zu ihm herab. Die mehr als seltene schwarze Schleiereule landete elegant auf Severus Schulter und kniff dem Mann verspielt ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, Sable, ich habe dich die letzten Wochen ziemlich vernachlässigt. Aber jetzt hätte ich einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich, mein Freund!"

Mit diesen Worten band Severus eine kleine Pergamentrolle an das Bein der kleinen schwarzen Eule. Sable schuhute und hüpfte dann auf den Fenstersims. „Bring das zu dem Dunklen Lord, so schnell dich deine Flügel tragen."

Auf seinem Rückweg wollte Severus noch beim Krankenflügel vorbei schauen, um mit Madam Pomfrey die Zaubertrankliste durchzugehen. Doch als er dort ankam, gab es bereits hektisches Treiben.

„Was genau ist denn passiert?" fragte die Stimme der Medihexe, während sie sich über eines der Betten beugte. Severus konnte nicht viel sehen, außer einer schwarzen Hose und Schuhe.

Albus stand am Ende des Bettes und sah sehr blass aus. „Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Es war, als ob Harry plötzlich besessen worden wäre, als ob Tom Besitz vom Geist des Jungen ergriffen hätte."

„Sie meinen wie im Ministerium?" fragte Poppy.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, „Er hat versucht über den Jungen in meinen Geist einzudringen. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, muss ich gestehen, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich meine Verbindung mit dem Jungen lösen konnte. Als es mir gelang brach Harry bewusstlos zusammen."

Severus eilte nun ebenfalls dazu. Unglaublicher Zorn stieg in ihm auf, „Du bist in Potters Geist eingedrungen?" fragte er den Direktor vorwurfsvoll.

Etwas überrascht sah Albus zu seinen Kollegen, „Nicht ohne Harrys Zustimmung", erklärte er.

Dennoch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er wandte sich von Albus ab und sah zu dem Jungen. Harry hatte Tränenspuren an den Wangen und war leichenblass. Ungläubig sah Severus wieder zu Albus. „Was hast du getan?"

„Harry und ich haben versucht Gedächtnislücken zu lokalisieren. Der arme Junge ist ziemlich durcheinander. Wir-"

„Albus, er ist sechzehn! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so durch seinen Kopf spazieren. Außerdem warst es doch du, der mir letztes Jahr die Aufgabe aufgedrückt hatte, ihm an deiner Stelle Okklumentik beizubringen, weil du die Befürchtung hattest, dass der Dunkle Lord über den Jungen auf deinen Geist zugreifen könnte. Was hat dich vermuten lassen, dass diese Gefahr nicht mehr bestünde?"

Albus musste zugeben, dass es eine dumme Idee seinerseits war. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was in Harrys Kopf vorging, dass er daran gar nicht gedacht hatte.

„Streiten hilft hier nicht weiter!" schaltete sich nun Poppy ins Gespräch. „Entweder ihr seid still, oder ihr geht raus!"

-xoxox-

Eigentlich gab es nicht viel, was Madam Pomfrey für Harry tun konnte. Der Junge war nach wie vor bewusstlos und keiner wusste, wann Harry wieder aufwachen würde. Severus bot an die Nachtschicht mit Poppy zu teilen, damit sie auch zu etwas Schlaf kam.

So kam es, dass Severus einmal mehr an Harrys Bett saß und besorgt den Jungen betrachtete. Wenn Harry schlief sah er so zerbrechlich aus. Es war ein Unding zu glauben, der Junge würde eine Rolle in diesem Krieg spielen. Alles was dieser Junge brauchte war eine Familie. Menschen die ihm Liebe und Geborgenheit gaben. Stattdessen wurde dieser Junge zwischen den Fronten hin und her gerissen.

Einmal mehr fragte sich Severus auf welche Seite er sich in diesem Krieg stellen sollte und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, er würde sich einfach auf Harrys Seite stellen, wo immer die auch hinführen wolle. Er würde den Jungen begleiten und ihn beschützen so gut er konnte.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte seit diesem Sommer eine Verbundenheit, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht war es die Erfahrung, dass Harry eine ähnlich harte Kindheit hinter sich hatte wie er. Aber irgendwie hatte Severus das Gefühl dass da noch was war, er sah sich selbst in dem Jungen und das wortwörtlich. Harrys Haare waren länger als früher und auch sein Gesicht sah nicht mehr so sehr nach James aus. Aber vielleicht bildete sich Severus das alles auch nur ein.

„Papa?"

Severus machte einen erschrockenen Satz in seinem Stuhl.

„Harry? Bist du wach? Kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja" kam die schwache Antwort.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Severus und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn, um zu fühlen ob der Junge Fieber hatte.

Harry schloss die Augen wieder und brummte „Kopf. Explodiert!"

„Hier!" Severus griff nach der Phiole, die bereits auf Harrys Nachttisch stand und half den Jungen in eine leicht aufrechte Haltung. Harry ließ Severus den Trank in seinen Mund kippen, da seine Hände zu sehr zitterten.

„Danke" hauchte der Junge.

Nach einer Weile fragte Severus, „Besser?"

Harry nickte und rollte sich seitwärts um sich am Ellbogen aufzustützen. „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Haben Sie noch nicht genug davon, darauf zu warten, dass Halbtote wieder zum Leben erwachen?"

Severus Mundwinkeln zuckten ein wenig und für Harry war es schon fast wie ein Lächeln.

„Harry, kannst du dich erinnern was passiert ist?"

Schlagartig verfinsterte sich Harrys Gesicht. „Oh, ja", sagte er verärgert, „Dieser Bastard!"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue, da er nicht wusste wen Harry mit _Bastard_ meinte.

„Haben Schüler in dieser Schule gar keine Rechte? Mich einfach festzuhalten und mich zu zwingen meine Gedanken freizulegen kann doch nicht erlaubt sein, oder?" schimpfte Harry.

„Du redest vom Dumbledore?" fragte Severus zur Sicherheit nach.

Und Harry nickte grimmig. „Wie kann er nur? Dieser falsche Hund!"

„Albus hatte mir versichert, dass er es mit deiner Zustimmung getan hat."

„Ach ja? Einen Schmarrn hat er. Noch bevor ich richtig saß, hat er schon versucht in meinen Kopf zu kommen. Ich konnte ihn rausschmeißen und wollte dann gehen. Aber er hat die Tür verschlossen und mir keine andere Wahl gelassen."

„Du konntest ihn blocken?" fragte Severus nun erstaunt.

„Ja. Ich gebe zu ich war selber erstaunt. Ich konnte ihn spüren in meinem Kopf. Ihr Tipp war sehr hilfreich."

Severus zog eine Grimasse, als wenn er Bauchschmerzen hätte. Wenn er doch nur letztes Jahr nicht so bockig und stur gewesen wäre, wenn er nur nicht so geblendet gewesen wäre von seinem Hass. Wenn der kleine Tipp schon zum Erfolg geführt hatte, wie weit hätte er den Jungen dann letzes Jahr schon bringen können?

„Albus hat gesagt, der Dunkle Lord hat von deinem Körper erneut Besitz ergriffen?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Einfach für ihn das zu behaupten. Es war aber eher so, dass Voldemort mir zu Hilfe kam. Er hat mir geholfen Dumbledore wieder aus meinen Kopf rauszubekommen, nachdem er es sich da häuslich machen wollte. Und dann…"

Harry stockte und sah zu Boden, als er sich plötzlich erinnerte, was dann geschah. Dann sah er kurz wieder zu Severus auf, ehe er wieder zu Boden sah. Wie konnte er nur erzählen, was dann passiert war? Was er erfahren hatte, während er sich plötzlich in Dumbledores Geist befand.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus besorgt.

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung" flüsterte Harry. Dann sah er auf und blickte Professor Snape direkt in die Augen. „Sie waren mit meiner Mutter befreundet?"

Severus war etwas überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, aber nickte dennoch.

„Ihr wart mehr als nur Freunde?"

Wieder nickte Severus.

„Ihr habt euch geliebt, nicht wahr?"

Severus schluckte, als sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Bauch breit machte. Woher wusste der Junge das alles?

Doch Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort „Und meine Mutter hat Sie verlassen, ohne zu sagen warum?"

„Harry. Woher…?"

„Ich kann Ihnen sagen _warum_. Warum sie gegangen ist", flüsterte Harry während seine Augen feucht wurden, aber er wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern ließ die Tränen einfach laufen.

„Wie? Ich verstehe nicht."

„Meine Mutter hat Sie nicht freiwillig verlassen. Dumbledore hat sie dazu überredet,… meinetwegen." Das letzte Wort war so leise gesprochen, dass es eigentlich nicht zu hören war.

„Was redest du da?" fragte Severus, obwohl ihn eine Vorahnung beschlich.

„Meine Mutter war schwanger… mit mir… und Dumbledore hat ihr eingeredet, dass, wenn sie nicht wolle, dass ich frühzeitig sterbe, dann müsse sie sich von Ihnen lösen. Er hat ihr eingeredet, dass es für Sie und mich zu gefährlich wäre, wenn ihr zusammen bleiben würdet. Er hat mich schon im Bauch meiner Mutter mit einem Zauber belegt, damit ich aussehen werde wie James."

„Soll das heissen…?" Severus wagte es gar nicht auszusprechen.

Neue Tränen standen Harry im Gesicht, als er nickte. „Sie und ich, wir sind… ich bin…" Auch Harry brachte die Worte nicht raus.

„Oh, Harry!" Severus stand auf und nahm auf Harrys Bett Platz um den Jungen, _seinen_ Jungen näher zu sein. Womit er nicht gerechte hatte, war, dass Harry sich sofort aufsetzte und in seine Arme fiel. Severus festigte seine Umarmung, als er merkte wie aufgelöst Harry war. „Schsch… wir stehen das durch!" flüsterte er leise. Er hatte selber noch keine Ahnung wie, aber irgendwie musste er seinen Sohn vor dem Direktor schützen.

‚Ich habe einen Sohn. Harry ist mein Sohn', nur langsam sickerte bei Severus durch was das eigentlich hieß und ihm wurde schlecht bei den Gedanken, was Albus ihm und auch Harry angetan hatte. Wie viel unnötiges Leid vergossen wurde.

Wie konnte Albus das nur tun? Warum in Merlins Namen hat man ihn, Severus, seiner großen Liebe und seines Sohnes beraubt?

Harry war inzwischen in den Armen seines Vaters wieder eingeschlafen.

-oXo-

-Harry-

Eine leise Stimme ließ Harry aufblicken. Verwirrt sah er sich im Raum um, aber außer Severus und ihm war niemand im Raum.

-Harry. Bist du okay?-

„Was ist los?" fragte Severus, als er Harrys verstörten Blick wahrnahm.

„Hast du diese Stimme nicht gehört?" fragte Harry, doch dann bemerkte er, dass das Prickeln in seiner Narbe wieder zunahm.

„Was für eine Stimme?" wollte Severus besorgt wissen.

Harry hob eine Hand und dachte dann konzentriert -Voldemort?-

-Ja, geht es dir gut?-

-Wie man es nimmt. Wie funktioniert das, was du da gerade machst?-

-Leichter, als gedacht. Ist nur eine kleine Konzentrationsübung-

„Harry? Was ist mit dir?" Severus Stimme brachte Harry wieder aus seiner Trance.

„Es ist _er_. Er kommuniziert mit mir via Gedanken", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.

Nun zog der Tränkemeister überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

-Richte Severus aus, dass wir uns so schnell wie möglich treffen sollten. Morgen, um Mitternacht. Denkst du, du schaffst es, dich aus dem Gryffindorturm zu schleichen?-

-Ja, das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.-

-Gut. Es gibt da etwas, dass ich euch beiden erzählen muss.-

Harry sah zu Severus auf, „Er will mit uns reden" sagte Harry leise und gab Voldemorts Nachricht an Severus weiter. Severus nickte nur. Beide wussten, dass sie hier im Krankenflügel nicht sicher waren vor lauschenden Ohren.

-oxo-

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen wieder entlassen. Doch der ganze Tag verging in Trance. Harry fühlte sich, wie in einem Paralleluniversum. Manche Freunde waren zwar noch gleich, aber einiges war völlig verkehrt. Ron war immer noch beleidigt auf Harry und Draco dagegen hatte Harry kein einziges Mal aufgesucht, um auf ihn herum zu hacken.

Hermine war verunsichert. Sie wusste zwar von Harry's inneren Tumult, aber sie wusste nicht was sie von dem Ganzen halten sollte. Sie versuchte aus Harry heraus zu bekommen, was zwischen ihm und Dumbledore vorgefallen war - und dass etwas passiert war, war nicht zu übersehen, so wie Harry den Direktor anfunkelte – doch Harry schwieg. Er redete kein Wort.

Erst in Geschichte der Zauberei, als Ron eingeschlafen war, wagte es Harry Hermine eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. ‚Wenn Merlin plötzlich schwarz trägt, was soll man davon halten?'

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, doch verstand sie sehr schnell, dass Harry von Dumbledore und nicht von Merlin schrieb. ‚Wieso sollte er schwarz tragen?' schrieb Hermine zurück.

‚Er führt ein doppeltes Spiel. Die Menschheit sieht zu ihm auf während der Mann im Schatten der Böse ist. Doch der Phönix fühlt sich in der Gegenwart des Mannes im Schatten wohler als bei Merlin. Wie kann das sein?'

Hermine brauchte ein wenig doch auch diesmal kam sie schnell dahinter wer der Mann im Schatten und wer der Phönix sein soll.

‚Was ist mit dem Phönix passiert?'

‚Merlin hat ihn verletzt und der Mann im Schatten musste ihm zur Hilfe eilen. Der Phönix versteht nicht was passiert ist, aber er muss mit dem Schattenmann in Kontakt treten, denn er traut Merlin nicht mehr.'

‚Ich kann nicht glauben, das Merlin so etwas tun würde.'

„Ich auch nicht!" flüsterte Harry zurück und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Geschriebene verschwinden.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Hermine kaum hörbar doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er sah wie verzweifelt Hermine war, aber er wagte nicht mehr zu sagen. Dass Harry auch herausgefunden hatte, dass Professor Snape sein Vater war, wollte er noch nicht verraten. Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass da noch was sein musste, aber sie kannte ihren Freund auch gut genug um zu wissen, dass das Thema vorerst abgeschlossen war.

Professor Dumbledore wagte es nicht Harry sobald wieder unter die Augen zu treten, aber er beobachtete den Jungen, um festzustellen, ob und wenn was in Gange war. Doch Harry verhielt sich relativ unauffällig. Er war schweigsam, aber das war er öfter, wenn er viel zu verarbeiten hatte. Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry die Sache mit seiner Mutter und Snape noch mitbekommen hatte, oder ob der Junge zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon bewusstlos war. Harry ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er mehr an Professor Snape interessiert wäre als sonst.

Albus ärgerte sich sehr darüber, dass ihm dieses Missgeschick passiert war, denn wenn Harry je davon erfahren würde, hätte Albus den Jungen für immer verloren, und Severus wahrscheinlich auch. Er wollte keinen der beiden zu Feinden haben, das würde einfach nicht in seinen Plan passen.

-oxo-

Als endlich alle im Schlafsaal der Jungen tief und fest schliefen, schnappte Harry sich seinen Tarnumhang und schlich sich aus dem Raum. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war ebenfalls komplett still, so gelang es Harry ohne weitere Probleme zu Snapes Büro zu schleichen. Er klopfte einmal und nur ganz leise und wenn Professor Snape nicht schon damit gerechnet hätte, hätte er es nie gehört, doch so reichte das unscheinbare Klopfen aus und schon schlüpfte Harry unter Snapes Arm hindurch in das Büro des Professors, erst dann nahm er den Tarnumhang ab.

„Hat alles geklappt?" fragte Severus den Jungen, sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Ja, alles schläft im Hause Gryffindor", bestätigte Harry.

„Gut, wir werden uns mit dem Dunklen Lord bei den Malfoys treffen. Da können wir direkt per Flohpulver hinkommen", erklärte Severus und Harry schluckte nervös. Auch wenn Dumbeldore sein Vertrauen verloren hat, hieß das nicht automatisch, dass Voldemort der gute war. Er hatte, wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie Dumbledore, überzeugende Ziele, aber die Art und Weise wie er vorgegangen ist, war trotzallem grausam.

„Zweifel?" fragte Severus, als er Harrys Gesicht studierte.

Harry nickte nur stumm. „Das ist verständlich. Ich gestehe, ich weiß im Moment auch nicht auf welcher Seite ich stehen soll. Aber du musst dich nicht für eine der Seiten entscheiden, du kannst deinen eigenen Weg gehen. Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde mit dir gehen, egal wohin der Weg uns führt."

Harry lächelte schwach, „Danke. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Und nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er noch ein „Papa" hinzu.

Severus drückte den Jungen kurz und ging dann zum Kamin, um Flohpulver in die Flammen zu werfen.

-oxo-

„Severus, Mr. Potter, ich habe nicht so schnell mit einem Wiedersehen gerechnet", begrüßte Lucius Malfoy die beiden.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy", grüßte Harry höflichkeitshalber zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Oberhaupt der Malfoys zu ihm stand, aber Harry hat beschlossen vorerst allen neutral und höflich zu begegnen.

Lucius neigte seinen Kopf leicht, „Auch Ihnen einen guten Abend Mr. Potter. Obwohl es ja eher schon in Richtung Morgen geht."

„Lucius, danke, dass du uns in deinem Haus willkommen heißt, damit dieses Treffen mit unserem Lord unkompliziert von statten gehen kann."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, meinem Herrn und meinem besten Freund dienlich sein zu können. Folgt mir bitte, der Lord erwartet euch bereits."

Lucius führte Harry und Severus in die Bibliothek der Malfoys, wo Lord Voldemort vor einem großen Fenster stand und in die Nacht hinaus blickte. Sobald Harry und Severus jedoch eintraten, wirbelte er schnell herum, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

„Severus, Harry. Schön zu sehen, dass ihr es geschafft habt. Wie geht es dir Harry? Wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Danke für die Hilfe, alleine hätte ich es nicht geschafft", antwortete Harry.

Lucius spitzte die Ohren in der Hoffnung mehr über das geheime Treffen zu erfahren, doch da wandte sich Voldemort schon an ihn mit den Worten, „Danke, Lucius, du kannst wegtreten."

Sobald Mr. Malfoy den Raum verlassen hatte, wurde er versiegelt und mit einem Antilauschzauber versehen. Als Voldemort den Zauberstab wieder verschwinden ließ, sagte er an Harry gewandt, „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe nicht wahllos in Albus Gedächtnis gewühlt. Ich hatte bereits eine Vorahnung. Was mich jedoch überrascht hat, war Severus Eule mit der Nachricht, dass du mit mir sprechen möchtest?"

Harry nickte und wurde schlagartig nervös. Er wusste nicht genau wo er anfangen sollte.

„Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, was meine Ziele in diesen Krieg sind und was passiert, wenn ich sie erreicht habe. Beziehungsweise welche Mitteln ich bereit bin einzusetzen, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Habe ich recht?"

Harry nickte zuerst nur, doch dann fand er seine Stimme wieder und antwortete, „Ja, Sir. Das sind meine Fragen."


End file.
